Hermione's Time Turner
by Turtlegirl2213
Summary: After an accident with her TimeTurner Hermione is sent into the past. Will she make friends? Can she help James clean up his act, so he can get Lily? Or will she be stuck there forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked along the lakes edge. This was her favorite place to be when she wasn't studying or helping Ron and Harry with their homework. She spotted a tree and went to sit under it. She sat there for a while just thinking. Thinking about how much she missed her parents and how sad she was.

She heard footsteps behind her and looked up to see Ginny standing there.

"C'mon

Mione the train leaves in an hour and I need your help to finish packing.

Hermione smiled at her friend weakly. "Ok I'll come in a second just go ahead."

She stood there for a moment longer and then followed the path her friend had taken a few minutes before. When she got to the entry hall she was greeted by the sight of professor Dumbledore. He walked up to her a smile on his face. "Hello Miss Granger, I've been looking for you." Clearly confused as to why she had acquired his attention, she followed him to his office. He said the password and they took a ride on the moving staircase up to the door. He opened the door and let her go through first. She went through and sat down in one of the squishy chairs in front of his desk. "Lemon Drop," he offered, sitting down at his desk.

"No thank you professor."

He set the tin down and took one himself. "Alright, you're probably wondering why I asked you here. She nodded. "I have here a list of possible classes for next year which you have filled out. It would seem that a few of your classes coincide with each other." She looked at the headmaster for a second and then asked, "Do

I have to drop classes?"

"No I just feel it might be easier if you had this." He reached down under his desk and pulled out a small box. He handed it over to her and she opened it. In the box sat a Time-Turner. She set it in her lap and looked up at him. "Thank you sir," she said. He smiled, blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Remember though, time turners are a great responsibility, be careful."

"Now I think Miss Weasley still needs your help." Hermione stood up, fastened the time turner around her neck and left the box on his desk.

XXXX

She walked up to Gryffindor tower, Time-Turner safely tucked into her shirt. She stood in front of the Fat Lady and told her the password. The portrait swung open and she stepped through. No one was in the common room, all packing or gone she decided. She walked over to the girls' dormitories and opened the fifth year door, In the middle of the mostly empty room stood Ginny Weasley, her trunk near her feet. Hermione sighed and tried to get Ginny's attention.

Ginny turned around and saw Hermione standing in the door way. Clapping her hands in happiness she went and pulled her older friend into the room. "Mione, what should I wear? She looked at the clothes Ginny held up and pointed to a set. "But, I like these so much better…," she rolled her eyes at Ginny and told her to hurry up.

A/N

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

During the summer Hermione stayed at the Burrow. A week before school started Hermione found out she was going to be Head Girl. Through all her grief she managed to be semi-happy

She still hadn't told anyone about her Time-Turner, 'they would just want to use it for selfish purposes,' she though. She kept it hidden and promised she wouldn't take it out until she got back to school.

Mrs. Weasley took Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione to get their school supplies. No one worried much any more now that Voldemort was gone. They all bought the normal stuff; robes, books, and quills, etc, but they had to drag Hermione out of Flourish and Blotts.

"Hey Ron," Ginny called out. Ron turned around from where he was walking with Hermione and Harry and looked quizzically at his sister. "Look," she pointed at

a pet store window. Ron walked over a looked briefly before gaping at the window and stumbling backwards. "S-s-spi...spider!" he fainted and fell over hands spread out like wings. She started giggling and then full out laughing wiping tears from her eyes, while her mother scolded her.

Hermione smiled at their antics, still no quite able to muster a laugh. "Hey, let's go inside," Ginny offered looking hopeful. Mrs. Weasley revived Ron and agreed. The group walked in and Ron spotted a tawny owl with yellow eyes. After

Ron's old owl had died he had been looking for a new one. He looked up at his mom with pleading eyes. Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Alright Ron." They bought the owl and the rest of the afternoon he was trying to decide a name for it.

Hermione thought about it for a while and when she had come upon a decision she went over to Ron and got his attention. "How about Rahul," she offered. He looked confused for a moment then asked, "why?"

"It means Traveler in Arabic." Ron put down the owl's cage and hugged her,

"It's perfect!"

XXXX

She walked up to the barrier between the muggle train station and Platform 9 ¾, Pushing in front of her a cart with her trunk and Crookshanks in his cat carrier. Ron came up next to her and smiled. Rahul hooted happily to Crookshanks and proceeded to prune his feathers. They walked through the barrier and got seats on the train, waving to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they left.

After a long train ride, which she mostly just read during, and a carriage ride up to the castle, the trio and Ginny sat at Gryffindor table and chatted merrily waiting for the sorting to begin. They didn't notice Hermione was still reading, not paying attention to the conversation.

She thought about her last memories of her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat at the kitchen table with their daughter eating a holiday meal. "So Hermione how's school?" her mother asked kindly. Hermione looked up at her mother and replied, "Just fine Mum." That was the last time she had seen her parents. She started to cry quietly, tears making marks on the pages of the book she was reading.

Ron looked at her worriedly, finally noticing she wasn't talking to anyone "Mione are you alright?" "Yea," she said eyes downcast, "I'm fine. All through the meal she was quiet and when done she got up and left the table, pleading a headache.

She slowly started walking to Gryffindor tower, lost in thought. Then a sob caught in her throat and she started to run. She got to the Fat Lady, but she forgot she didn't know the password.

The portrait woke up startled from a nap. She saw a girl standing in front of her, sobbing. She didn't know whether or not to let the girl in but saw the Head

Girl badge and opened.

Seeing the portrait open Hermione rushed in and went up to her room. Since she was head girl she got her own separate form the rest of the seventh year girls. She got up the stairs and leaned against the railing. Elbows on the top she put her head in her hands crying. When she calmed down a bit she tried to lift her head but found she couldn't. Looking down she saw her time turner had caught in the vertical bars. She pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge.

She turned and put her back to the railing hoping to get more leverage and pulled again. She heard the common room door open and became frantic, she needed to hide her Time-Turner before anyone saw it. She pulled on it even harder. Her mistake though was leaning backwards to much and she fell over the railing, Time-Turner still caught.

XXXX

Ginny, Ron and Harry walked into the common room intent on finding Hermione.

Suddenly they heard a scream and seeing its source the scrambled to help her.

Just as Ginny got to the top of the stairs the Time-Turner cracked and Hermione fell, but before se hit the ground she disappeared.

XXXX

She felt the sensation of falling and before she hit the ground she blacked out, oblivious to what was going on around her.

A/N

Please review

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter!


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up on a bed, and opened her eyes. A blinding white light

Greeted her and she threw her arm across her eyes. "She's awake," she heard someone say. Trying to sit up she felt gentle hands push her back down. "Here," and

a potion was pushed against her lips. She recognized it as a pepper-up potion.

After she had taken the potion she opened her eyes again. This time she saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in a chair next to her bed. She didn't know how but he looked younger somehow.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked confused.

"How did you know my name?" he asked, having a quality to his voice she wasn't used to, confusion. "I've known you since first year," she sat up and continued. "Harry, Ron, Professor McGonagall…."

"Who's Harry he asked thinking for the first time she might be crazy." Then it hit her, she looked down to see if her time turner was still there. It was but she had a problem…it was broken.

"Um….Sir, what year is it?" "1975" she looked at him speechless, she now knew where she was. "Could we talk somewhere private," she asked looking around. Ho got up and went over to Madam Pomfrey and they talked quietly for a few minutes. He came back and helped her out of her bed. They walked up to his office where they could be alone.

She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and pulled the Time-Turner out of her shirt, where it had been resting against her chest. "This," she said, "is my Time-Turner." She unclasped it form her neck and handed it to the Headmaster. He took it and seemed to study it for a moment before handing it back. "Where did you get this, it is very advanced." "You gave it to me," she said simply. Before he could protest to doing the deed she held up her hand. "Twenty years in the future."

He sighed and looked her up and down. "Well I think that we should enroll you as a student for the time being and try and find you a way back. She nodded. "From the robes you are wearing I can see you are in Gryffindor."

XXXX

Hermione walked through the Great Hall doors and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The hall was still mostly empty because not all of the carriages had arrived yet. She sat alone not knowing anyone in this era. She heard laughing voices in the direction of the doors and slumped down in her seat, hoping not to be noticed. "Hello, who's this?" She looked up and saw Sirius Black (in a much younger form mind you) smiling at her. Standing beside him was James (so much like Harry), Remus, and Peter. "Why aren't you pretty," he said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Stop scaring the poor girl!" she heard from behind the small group of boys. Her eyes were drawn beside peter where a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, and a girl with red hair and green eyes (who else could it be but Lily) emerged. After glaring at Sirius, she turned and gave Hermione a dazzling smile. Shifting her books to her other arm she held out a hand for Hermione to shake, "I'm Lily Evans," she said.

She shook the girl's hand and made room for her to sit down, "I'm Hermione," she replied smiling shyly. Lily sat down next to her, "I like your name, unusual but pretty. Where do you come to Hogwarts form?" she searched her head for a good story that would satisfy Lily and said the first thing that came into her head. "I moved her from America, sometime around last month." She watched as Lily considered her story for a moment, as if deciphering if it was real. "Ok, what year are you in?" she asked after what seemed her decision to believe Hermione. "Seventh," she replied back. Lily looked at her friends' faces and they all had the same look on them, "Do you know what that means?" she asked Hermione. "What?" "Make over!" Lily and her friends all said on the same time.

She groaned, she sounded just like Lavender, maybe she could put her off to with persistence… she could at least try to stop her. "But, I- "No Hermione your coming weather or not you want to," but when she started to look sad, Lily added, "Please, we need someone new to make over…" she looked up into the face of her best friend's future mother and suddenly she couldn't say no. she sighed, "Alright, you can," and she smiled earning herself a hug from Lily.

XX

Dumbledore stood up and motioned for quiet. "Everyone we have a new seventh year student joining us, he looked at Hermione, and her name is Hermione Granger" she stood up and everyone's eyes were on her. "I know you'll all treat her with the up most kindness," he finished sitting down. He waved his hands and the food appeared in the middle of the tables. The conversation started and people put food on their plates. The whole time she could feel people staring at her, eyes sliding her way when they thought she didn't know.

After they were done they got up and she put herself in the middle of the group so it wouldn't look like she would know where she was going. They got to the painting of the Fat Lady and someone in the group whom she couldn't see said the password. They walked through the entrance and plopped down on the furniture in front of the fireplace. She was dragged from the common room into the girl seventh year dorms by Lily and her friends. She looked around and saw five beds with trunks at the ends. She spotted her own and sat on that bed.

Seeing the other girls do the same, she saw Lily was the odd one out. "Where are you going to sleep Lily," she asked. "Oh," she replied turning around, "I'm Head Girl, I have my own room." She looked down at herself and remembered that she was Head Girl in her own time, but she didn't see her badge. "That's really cool," she said, trying to act surprised.

They all came and sat on her bed and every single girl started to poke and prod her, to see what they could do to in improve her look. She gave in, excepting whatever they we going to her.

XXXX


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up the next morning and admired her new hair. They had cut it a bit shorter and curled it. they painted her nails a pink that complemented her hair and skin. She dressed in her robes and uniform, and just as she was leaving another girl came in. "Morning," she said, studying the girl's odd clothing. walking down into the common room she saw Lily already there. "I didn't think anyone got up as early as i did," Lily said surprised. she smiled at the redheaded girl and sat down next to her. they chatted for a while until the rest of the girls came down. everyone went down to breakfast, excited about their first day with Hermione. Lily sat down with her friends and Hermione sat on her other side.

She picked up the pumpkin juice jug and slid her goblet forward. she was pouring the orange colored liquid, trying not to spill it because it was heavy, when she felt hands on her sides and her arms gave out. She spilled most of the jug down the front of her robes. setting the now light jug down on the table, she turned around and saw Sirius standing there, smiling at her present condition. While she was turned in her seat glaring at him, Lily had realized what was going on and had gotten out of her seat. "You prat!" Lily almost screamed. she silenced the raging girl with a hand on her shoulder, "Its OK Lily." she got up and walked out of the Great Hall, people sniggering behind her hand at her. Standing behind the doors she slid the robe from her shoulders and used drying and cleaning spells on it.

Having lost her appetite she walked to her first class, Transfiguration. As she walked she thought about how Lily still didn't like James. Harry had once told her that the two had started dating somewhere in the middle of their seventh year. She sat at a desk in the front of the room, hoping it wasn't someone else's. Prof. McGonagall came into the room from a door behind her desk and noticed Hermione sitting there. she smiled at the older woman and pulled out the textbook she had been given, but after reading the first page it became apparent that she already knew everything that they could teach her in this chapter. She watched the other students grudgingly trickling into the room. Lily sat a few rows behind her.

All McGonagall gave them was a paper to be due at the end of class, in 40 min. she raised her hand five minutes later and McGonagall came to her side. "Are you having trouble with anything, Miss Granger?" "No," she replied, "I'm done." She handed the stunned Prof. her paper and reached for her bag, out of it she took a piece of parchment and a quill stuck in a jar of ink. she carefully turned her head and observed her new friend. Lily was chewing on the feathered end of her quill, lost in thought. Sitting beside her at the double desk was James. The redhead was as far away as she could be, glancing every so often at James to make sure he was keeping his distance.

The bell rang and Hermione got up, having packed her books long ago. She caught up with Lily and walked beside her. "Hello Hermione." "Yea, hi." She looked at the taller girl's face, she looked stressed. "Lily, what's wrong?" "Oh, she replied," You know James of course,... Well I kind of- Before she could finish, the subject of her thoughts rounded the corner and spotted them. Lily saw that he had seen them and sprinted ahead. confused about her friends behavior, she waited for the four friends to catch up to her and pulled James aside. "During class did you do anything to lily?" "No," he said getting a sour look on his face, "I left her alone." he sighed and looked over her shoulder to where Peter was impersonating the potion's teacher, getting a laugh out of the other two.

"You like her don't you?" she said after a moment. "Yea, He said still not looking at her, "Yea i do" She walked with them to their next class, Herbology. She found that in this class she sat next to Remus. Right before class began she leaned over to him and whispered, "Could you ask James if He'll switch places with you. He looked her up and down and frowned, "You know he likes Lily right?" Feigning Surprise she said, "Oh thats who he likes, it's OK though, i never liked him!" He looked unconvinced but got up and crouched at James side. he came over and sat in the newly empty seat. "What did you want Hermione?" she smiled at him, "I wanted to talk to you about Lily." He looked happy to be talking about his favorite subject. "Why do you think she doesn't like me," he asked. She brought her hand up from under the desk and twirled a lock of her shorter curly hair. "Maybe it's because of the way you act," she suggested just as the teacher walked into the room, carrying a potted plant that almost looked blue to her. They had to stop their conversation, or risk detention. The Prof. turned around and she whisper behind her hand to the boy next to her, "Meet me in the common room at midnight." He nodded and started on replanting the blue plant set in front of him.

XXX

Sitting in front of the fire that night 11:30, she curled up in the chair and waited for her friend. James came ten minutes later and sat down next to her on a couch. "I think she doesn't like how little you think of her feelings... or at least thats the way she sees it. If you were to be kinder and not play any more pranks, you might have a chance." he gaped at her jaw almost hitting the floor, "No way, i love pranks!" She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on her knees. He calmed down, saw her 'I'm depressed pose' and pulled her into a hug. She started to cry quietly, tears soaking the front of his shirt. she now knew that somewhere deep down there was a sweet, caring person in him. Lily just needed the chance to realize that.

XXX

Over the next week James really tried to be kinder to Lily and her friends. Whenever he tried to do anything she didn't approve of, he got a death glare from Hermione, this stopped him in his tracks most of the time. The odd time he got away with something, she refused to help him with his homework until he apologized to whomever he was mean or unthoughtful toward.

One day while they were all siting at the lunch table, he poured Lily's juice for her. she turned in her seat, red hair swishing behind her almost hitting her friend Emily in the face, and stared at him. "What has gotten into you James! Suddenly your nice to me, who are you and what have you done with James Potter? why have you been so nice to me?" he looked bewildered and asked a question back, "What are you talking about I am James, who else would i be? "Never mind, thats not the point, why are you being so nice?!"

"I've told you already, I like you Lily, why don't you believe me?" he shouted frustrated. they both stood up , nose-to-nose, glaring at each other. Then suddenly Lily found herself being kissed, for a moment she stood there stunned, then she seemingly came to her senses and broke their contact. She slapped him hard across the mouth and stormed out of the Hall, hair flying.

XXX

She caught up with her in the hallway and let her calm down before she tried to talk to her. "I...I-" Lily started, but broke down in tears. Hermione hugged her stroking her hair. "What's wrong she asked when she finally pulled away and wiped her eyes."..." she stared over Hermione's shoulder and her eyes went wide, by the time she had turned around, Lily was gone. James came up next to her, a concerned look on his face. "Did she say anything?" "She broke down in tears and then ran," she replied. They both watched the corner which she has disappeared behind and finally they walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

XXX

A/N

Sorry it's so short, but i have to sleep, more later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and James were sitting in the common room later that night when he turned to her and told her sleepily, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning Mione." he stood up and walked around the couch, laying a hand on her shoulder as he walked to the staircase that would take him to his shared room. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. With the absence of James on the couch she had more room; she laid on her side and tucked a pillow under her head. She started to think about their conversation.

They had been talking about their shared friends, Lily (well almost his friend), Sirius, Remus and Peter. "Remus is to quiet, we need to loosen him up...hmm." She had said. They were quiet for a minuet then they both spoke at once "I've got-" "We coul-" They stopped and looked at one another, and all at once they fell over in fits of laughter. After that they both agreed that they could play a 'kind' prank or a 'small' joke to make him a bit more fun.

She was brought back to the present when a log in the fireplace cracked and split, making a rather loud noise. She rolled over so she faced the couch and felt tears slide down her face, after she found a true friend in James (kind of like Harry, she thought) she had forgotten what had gotten her in this position in the first place: her grief. Tired of crying she sat up and wiped her face on the back of her hand. 'I wonder if I'll ever get back... will i be stuc-' The stairs creaked behind her and she spun around so fast she fell off the couch. She heard giggling and stood up to see Lily standing in the middle of the girls' stairs. She smiled at the redhead and sat back down. Lily came over and sat with her.

"Hermione I..." Please call me Mione, everyone else does. She smiled and began again. "Mione," her smile disappeared, "I think I'm starting to..to... like him!" she threw up her hands and an annoyed look came over her face. "I can't like him, he's my enemy, i _hate_ him." SHe just looked at the crazed redhead, open-mouthed. "Your.. you- OMG" she hugged Lily and smiled really wide while the redhead looked stunned. "Hermione, why are you smiling?!" "Don't you see Lil, he likes you." she still didn't look convinced, but she wasn't crying any more. "Really, I thought he hated me?" "Of course not, you hated him, not the other way around. He's always liked you, but hasn't been able to show you until now. I help him change his ways so you could get the message."

Lily hugged her, "I'll tell him tomorrow." A much happier Lily walked up the dormitory stairs and through the door, slamming the it, After a moment she could hear grumbling behind it and apologies issued in the cheery voice of her new best friend. she shook her head and went to be herself, looking forward to tomorrow.

XXX

She woke up the next morning to screaming in the common room. she jumped out of bed and threw a robe on over her short nightgown. Tying the belt tightly she ran to the top of the stairs that led down, to see what was going on. In the middle of a circle of Gryffindor's stood Lily and James, glaring at each other. she sighed, 'Great it didn't work she thought'. She slowly walked down, watching what was going on the whole time. "James...I.." He mostly just stared at her in anger. Tired of trying to explain to him her feelings, she leaned forward and kissed him; a collective gasp was heard from every one but Hermione and after a few seconds she pulled back and looked up into his face. He smiled looped his hands around her waist and kissed her back.

Hermione smiled glad her friends could be happy together. Remus looked up and saw her standing there, he gave her a Curious look and she just smiled back at him.

XXX

At Breakfast James and Lily sat together, making goo-goo eyes at each other the whole time. "OK it's my fault your together, but could you save it for later, _please!?" _ They both looked at her sheepishly and continued to eat. She shook her head in amusement. The new couple had different classes so he took her into his arms and kissed her briefly on the mouth. Lily smiled a dreamy smile that Trelaway would have been jealous of. She did have her class with James though and he caught up with her and smiled so broadly that it looked like it should hurt. Without another word he hugged her, tightly. "Thanks Mione, what did you do?" She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "She just came to her senses."

She sat down in her seat and turned around to ask Remus a question. "What day is it?" "Friday," he replied. Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend, she was excited.

After class she found Lily and asked her what she was doing tomorrow. "Well, i was going to spend i with James but you could come to." Realizing her mistake she quickly said, "No i was just wondering, you go ahead I'll be OK." The redhead latched herself onto her boyfriend and walked part of the way, until they had to part. He kissed her again, and they got so caught up that the warning bell rang and they were still locked together. She pretended to cough, they didn't notice. She cleared her throat rather loudly and they broke apart, blushing. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed James' arm, pulling him in the direction of their next class.

XXX

Should i make it longer? (well there will be one more promised) If so, any ideas?

If i don't get any ideas thats as long as it will be.

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Harry Potter... If I did Draco would be the main character!


End file.
